it all started on a stormy night
by inahatedworld
Summary: BLAM! Fever induced story. read and review. suck at summaries. slash. mentions of self harm.


fever induced idea that popped into my head. kind of random, placed after kurt and blaine's breakup but before guilty pleasures. not sure if it all makes complete sense but as i said, fever induced, surprised i was able to write as much as i did aha. anywho... people who review get cyber cookies and hugs and become my new best friends :)

warnings: boy on boy gayness. talk of self harm. love. family issues. cuddles. and cuteness.  
i do not own glee.. otherwise blaine would have alot more songs, kurt and adam would have stayed together (because they were so cuteeeee ^^) and ryder and unique would be together. oh and lets not forget blaine and sam :) 3 and is it too much to ask for one self harm scene! geez -.-' ... anywhoooooo... on with the story :)

It had been raining and storming for two days. and sam awoke to a huge burst of lightning from outside filling the entire room with light. as he went to move to check the time on blaine's alarm clock he realized he had somebody cuddling up against him. it of corse was blaine. sam knew about blaine's crush on him. everybody knew. for such an amazing actor on stage blaine was pretty bad at hiding his real feelings. as sam looked down at blaine who had his arm wrapped around is torso and head resting on his chest he could barley stop himself from kissing him, what he did tho was much worse...or better, whichever way you want to look at it, he let his hand run through blaine's hair which in turn made him cuddle in further, his hand slid down his neck and he rubbed his back in circles, getting lower every time. by this point sam was carrying a semi hard-on, him hand,getting lower and lower was now and the low of blains back. as sam was rubbing blaine and managed to curl into blaine even closer and lifted one of his legs over sam, blaine could feel his semi-hard dick against his leg and it was just turning him on even mow, so he experimented, moving ever so slightly sam started to rub his leg against blains junk, earning a tiny moan off of blaine, which in turn made sam moan and move even harder and letting his hand fall against blaine's ass and _wow tina was right, his ass is amazing. _as sam was needing blaine's ass he let his hand go lower and underneath allowing him to feel blaine's dick himself, and he just could stop himself from moving his hand up and into his pants and feeling him skin to skin, as sam started to pump blaine, he could feel the unconscious blaine get closer and closer to orgasming, and just as sam was ready to start pumping him off as well blaine's eyes shot open, looked same strait in the eye, sam was sure he looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, because well, he kind of did, and sam squeezed, he panicked forgot his hand was still on blaine, and he squeezed, and blaine who was already on the edge let out a loud moan, and came all over Sam's hand and all in his pants, upon hearing Blaine's orgasm, and from a little help from his hand sam came, as the two boys where coming down from there orgasms, blaine sat up, looked sam right in the eye and said _'what the fuck was that?'_ sam didn't know what to say, this was the first time he every acted on his bi urges. and he was freaking out, did this mean he was going to go to hell? acting on gay ergs was a sin, what was going to happen to him. close to tears sam just quietly replied _'I'm sorry!_' upon seeing the tears staring to fall blaine pulled sam into his arms, he knew how worried sam was about loosing blaine's friendship, but honestly sam was all blaine had considering his parents haven't said one word to him since he came out and his brother just heads too far up is ass to even care about anyone but himself, so he just held him, sam fell asleep in Blaine's arms pretty quick, Blaine didn't sleep another second that night. at about 7:30am blaine managed to maneuver out of Sam's arms and sneaked into his bathroom, turned on the shower, removed his pajama shirt and pants and stared at himself in the mirror, his skin was littered him scars, some from being thrown into lockers and dumpsters, some from being bashed by kids from his school before dalton, and some from when he parents decided it would be best if he went to a straight camp, but the ones that catch his attention the quickest his the ones he put there himself, the cuts he cut into himself when he first came out and his parents packed there stuff and moved out and theft the 13 year old alone. the scars where all over his chest and legs. he can remember when kurt first saw them, he walked into the bathroom whilst blaine was changing out of his dalton uniform into is pajamas kurt just kept asking blaine _'why'_ and all blaine could think of saying at that moment was _'i was just so alone!'_ kurt cried for hours and blaine just held him. he understands why kurt cried, Blaine's meant to be the strong one, he doesn't let the bullies get to him, he stands tall, his out and proud, so when same woke up and blaine wasn't there he walked straight into the bathroom and saw blaine standing there, naked, all his scars on display, and this time blaine cried, and cried. he let sam carry him back to bed and lay there with him, as blaine was starting to calm down sam looked him straight in the eye and said 'you don't need to explain your self to me, if anything, this just makes you more beautiful' and sam kissed him, right on the mouth, it was a soft kiss, like kissing a ghost, so much different from him and Kurt's first kiss, this was beautiful, sam pulled away looked Blaine in the eye again 'your so perfect, you have no idea' 'I'm really not sam, I'm so fucked up you have no idea. you shouldn't be wasting your time on me, I'm not worth it' sam didn't reply, just looked up him, he sat up and for a second blaine actually thought he was going to leave, but he didn't, he looked down at Blaine's scared body and started to kiss every, single, scar. every kiss had so much love behind it blaine couldn't stop the tears from falling, as sam reached lower stomach, right above his Blaine's member, his eyes caught on Blaine's wrist, and oh my god, how had he never noticed it before, right where Blaine's watch normally sits was a single scar, blaine watched Sam's face, and the sadness it held and sam grabbed ahold of his wrist and kissed it, with so much force, so much love, with everything he has, he pored his inter soul into that kiss, and looked up at blaine, he kissed blaine on the mouth, gentle, he let blaine be in control, and as sam felt blaine's tongue on Sam's lips he had no problem allowing blaine they were heavily making out, sam felt Blaine pulling up his shirt, they broke the kiss as blaine brought Sam's shirt over his head as blaine's hands slid down sam's chest and rested and the top of sam's pajamas, ready to start pulling them down so that they were both naked, sam stopped him 'we should slow down, come on, lets have a shower and go out for breakfast' 'your right, we should slow down, but i don't want to go out in that storm, i could make us pancakes?' 'have a shower, your still covered in dry cum from earlier, ill make us breakfast' sam kissed Blaine on the mouth and headed downstairs, as he was halfway setting the table for him and blaine a older gentlemen in a suit walked in from the garage door. 'who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?' as sam was trying to explain he was making breakfast for him and blaine, blaine walked out, looked and the man in the suit and said in a low trembling voice 'dad. sam you should leave' 'but i just made us breakfast, is this your dad? hi sir I'm sam Evans, Blaine's friend from school' he held out his hand to shake, blaine's dad shook it 'William Anderson, so you go to dalton with my son?' "umm well actually..' blaine could see the panic on Sam's face, he didn't want to get blaine in trouble and say the wrong thing, so blaine cleared his throat, stood tall and said "dad i don't go to dalton anymore, i go to McKinley in lima, its nice to see you after two years but if you excuse me, me and my friend are going to go have breakfast up in my room.' he picked up the pancakes, bowls and cutlery and asked sam to grab the ice-cream and syrup and they left the kitchen, as soon as they reached blaine's room, they moved blaine's laptop and school books and put everything down on blaine's table, sam could see blaine freaking out. _'two years' 'they lleft after i ccame oout, ii hhhaven't sseen them ssince_.' '_your stuttering, blaine are you okay_?' blaine, not trusting his voice shook his head no. '_you have been living alone for two years?_'_ 'tttthey sssent me to dddd dalton sso they ddidn't hhave to ssssee me_' they both jumped as they heard the garage door slam shut, and heard a cut reverse from the drive way and drive away. '_hhe was pprobably jjust sswapping ccccc..._' he couldn't get the word out, sam could see his struggle '_cars_?' blaine shook his head yes. _'come-on, Hess gorn now, lets have some pancakes.'_ the ate slowly, wrapped in each others arms, it had been a long eventful night and morning, they had learnt so much about each other is the last 12 hours, where do they even start? so blaine just asked one question _'gay or bi?'_ _'bi' _blaine looked up at sam with a smile, sam smiled back at him and kissed him, _'boyfriends?' 'boyfriends!' _and they cuddled up for the rest of the day, watching movies and waiting for the storm to finally pass.


End file.
